Stranded Here
by pinklen98
Summary: You thought they were alone but they're not. Rachel is here to cause...
1. Who is she?

My first ever fanfiction story! No flames please :D

Discliamer: I don't own Flight 29 down if I did 29 down would be the happiest person **alive**.

* * *

_This is such an amazing island. It's so pretty and peaceful. It's so weird how I miss the noises from the city. I used to hate it._

I kept walking.

"Ow!" and I stumble on something. _A jug?_ _I don't have a jug? That's really weird._ Shudders_ Am I not alone here? _

"This isn't suppose to be here"

I see more trash so I follow the trail. _Maybe it was from a boat wrecked so it's trash floated here._

I get this weird feeling that I am not **alone**.

I walk for 10 minutes then when I heard this I hid…

"We start from Scratch" I heard a male voice boy said. _He's hot and my age too. _(a/n: i love Jackson too bad he's 25.)

Then I see six others. One is a little kid and the rest are my age. _I wonder how they got stranded here? Should I trust them? Where are all the adults?_

They all walk away except for that guy. He looks at the ocean and sighs then walks towards the others.

I sneezed. _Crap I blew my cover! I'm so dumb! Maybe he won't here me._

"Hello! Who's there?" The tall shady guy said

_Never mind he did._

"Taylor is that you?"

I ran but he caught up. I am not really the athlete type.

"Wait! Taylor! Come back here"

He grabbed my hand and started shaking me. He looked really shocked.

"Who ARE YOU!" he demanded

"Hi. I'm Rachel" I said.

pause

"You don't look like rescue" he said finally

"Yup. You're right. I'm stranded here like you guys"

We talked for a few minutes. He learned that I was riding my boat with my friends and a storm hit us out of nowhere. My friends were trying to put everything inside. I was driving. A big wave came and swept all my friends. I never saw them since. I start crying and he comforts me. And I continued on I threw a life vest in the water just in case they resurface. It's all my fault they died. I was a wreck when the rest saw me. They knew from the moment they saw me I wasn't help. But they still welcomed me._ Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna go crazy being by myself for so long._ This goofy guy welcomed me the most. He did all these nice things for me. It was weird. Only this girl, I think Taylor didn't accept me.

------------------------------- :)

Rachel VD

Hi! This is my first video diary. Lex gave it to me. It's been a month ever since the boat crash and I am happy I found other people. They are happy to see me cause I am extra help and I brought some supplies they desperately needed like two tents, a radio, some dry food and a lighter.

------------------------------- :)

Taylor VD

I guess Rachel is ok. I hated how everyone instantly liked her. She better not be like Abby. She was so MEAN! And she took most of the attention off of me! But we have more tents! That's a plus.

------------------------------- :)

Jackson VD

I'm so happy that I found Rachel. We were gonna have to build so much but she helped a lot we aren't so bad off as we were before. She seems so full of mystery and sadness. After all her friends just died and she says it all her fault but I doubt that.

------------------------------- :)

Daley gave me the job of picking up the slack of Taylor and Eric. I basically lugged water back and forth. kind of boring but its okay. It wasn't much since Eric was working really hard. It doesn't seem like he was a slacker before…well maybe just a _little_.

Lunch was awkward. They all wanted to know how I got here. Why I was alone. Other things I just didn't want to deal with. After all it _was_ the anniversary of the wreck. I just wanted to be alone which is hard since there are 6 (Taylor avoiding me) people who want know if they should trust me or not. _Hopefully they trust me._

Thank goodness Jackson picked up on the hint I wanted to be alone but I also wanted company. He told everyone to give me space. Daley and Nathan went into the jungle with huge grins on their faces. Eric took a nap. Taylor worked on her tan. Lex worked on the radio and Mel was talking to him.

I sat on the beach looking at ocean… searching for them. Maybe they are still alive just floating there… waiting for me.

I start crying. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and it is….

* * *

Who's is it? Lex? Melissa? Jackson? a another random person? 

I think I know who it is but if u have a better suggestion then I might just change it cause im new at this

nice reviews would be awesome. Suggestions like what 2 change, add more this... im trying 2 add the couples tips?


	2. What is going on!

Don't own flight 29 down or Jackson (i wish) just this story idea.

Thank you bigmacsparkey for being the only person voting. oh well

* * *

It was Jackson!!

(an: gasp)

---------------------------------- :)

Jackson VD

_It's so weird. I feel that Rachel and I have this "connection." _Looks around_. It's stronger than me and Mel's. But I really like Mel. She's the first person who didn't care about my past. But then there's Rachel. We get along so well… we have so much in common. But whatever. I'll figure this out… somehow. Crap! Rachel looks like she is gonna cry. I better find out why._

---------------------------------- :)

He jogs up to her.

"Hey"

I mumbled a "hi"

"You are thinking about them?" Jackson asked

"I do… all the time. I'm here in this beautiful beach… all protected and they are…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"In a better place. Stop beating up yourself. Ok. There's no use. You have to think about right here, right now. I haven't told anyone this but when I am sad I play my guitar. What do you do when you're sad?" (A/n: I kind of made it sound like the Abby and Jackson talk)

"I usually sing. I was in the chorus"

"Why don't I get my guitar and we can sing a few songs to cheer you up"

I hug him and say "Thank you. Why are you so nice to me?"

He shrugs and walks away.

I look at the ocean and smile. _Maybe I'll be ok. Jackson has been so… great._

* * *

Jackson is going into the tent and Mel sees him.

"Where have you been? I've missed you"

"I was with Rachel" he replied

"Oh. Well can you help me with the coconuts?" she asked hopefully

"Sorry. I have to show Rachel something. Maybe later"

"Ok…fine. Whatever. Have fun!" Mel yelled and stormed off.

_Crud. This is what I get for being nice._ –shakes head- and walks back to Rachel.

* * *

He covers my eyes and asks "Guess who?"

"God? Is that you?" I teased

"Ha. Ha." He teased back. "I finally got you to smile."

I blush

"Let me see your guitar"

He shows me it. It's a…Seagull S6 (a/n:idn if its cool but yea)

"That's pretty cool"

"Thanks. I saved for 7 months to get it"

"So…" we both said at the same time

"What song do you want me to play?" he asked

"I am not sure if you would know this song but it's _Someone is watching over me_ by Hillary Duff (a/n: don't own)

He surprises me and starts playing it and I sing:

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is just you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

**Jackson is a really great guy **i thought

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong _

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

…

"Wow! You're really good" he exclaimed.

"Thanks. You're too bad yourself" I said

"But wait… Why would you know this song? You don't seem like the type to listen to Hillary Duff" I joked. He nudged me playfully.

"I really am… **not** but my foster sister absolutely loves her and she would only fall asleep if I would play the song"

"Awww… you're such a nice brother" I give him a face.

"Oh. Quit it. Maybe I shouldn't have told you" he joked.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say Jackson. Whatever you say"

"Why does everyone think you're some dangerous person when you are really nice and…."

He cover my mouth and says "Shhh… don't let anyone think I'm not a tough guy anymore"

"You can't hide behind that mask anymore"

"And now you have to do extra work tomorrow" he said smugly.

"WHAT!?! I'm sorry. Please forgive me" I beg him.

"It's not that you said that **incredibly mean** thing to me but we skipped a whole day of chores we **have **to make it up. I have to set an example, you know"

"Fine. I'm hungry. Help me up please" I said sweetly

"You're worst then Taylor" he teased and he helps me up. I pull him toward the ground. He's on top of me and we are looking at each other. Our faces are literally 2 inches away from each others.

_Crap! Are we gonna kiss!?!_ I thought.

_What am I doing!?! Hopefully she likes me back._ He thought

He starts leaning in… we were gonna kiss but I say "Don't you have some sort of rule that says 'No relationships'? And aren't you the leader you're suppose to be setting an example" I used his own words against him.

He didn't look too sad when I said this he just replied, "Rain check?"

"Maybe" I smiled mysteriously and start running toward the camp.

I stop because something catches my eye… in the ocean…

* * *

What is it? A person... a boat... rescue... bad people?

Three reviews (or more) until I add a new chapter. give me tips of how should i change it. be nice my first story.


	3. AN: Voting time!

no its **not **a update

sorry guys

its voting time (there was just election... so _yea_)

She sees...

A. a boat my story will end and maybe i'll write 2 chapters about life back home

B. she's gone crazy cause there is nothing there and i'll **try** to make it a comedy ( i doubt that. but u guys can gice me hints and what not) don't pick that one unless ur really good with tips

C. it's one of her old friends

1. its a boy and it will be Mel/ Andrew?

2. its a boy and M/J and Rachel with the Andrew? (idn if i wanna go with that name. tips?)

3. its a girl? They ruin all the relationships or could help them. your choice

D. i should just update it when i get a inspiration which may take awhile.

i think i'm just suppose to be a reviewer not a writer here in i have a B- in english but its honors. writing is not my strong point. but im trying

i'll prob just do songs from now on. it's kinda easier but not really. sorry its so long

please vote!! (i would make you cookies but you prob don't live near me and your would break your tooth. im not the greatest cook but practice makes perfect. right?)

it will help me a **lot**. it will. and you will be my favorite(s) ppl in 


	4. Mystery Man

Thank you for the people who voted! cookies for all you!

Fine all of you picked C#2. I really **really** wanted C 1. but whatever I should of never asked : D but i will have M/J just not yet : D

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car how on earth could_ **I**_ own this show

sidenote: Everyone here is huge fan of this show. Could any of you guys post up the season 2 episodes on Youtube (don't own) since its not on saturday mornings anymore. that would be so awesome : D

* * *

_What is that? _I wonder. I try to keep walking but my feet are stuck to the ground. 

Jackson finally catches up with me. He's kind of confused. He's wondering what I am looking at then he sees it.

It's a BOY… swimming here.

(a/n: cue dramatic music)

_Woah. When did Jackson get here_!?! I thought. I finally get out of my trance.

I tell Jackson to help him since he is kind of close to the shore. While I have a million thoughts going through my mind like _It is him!?! Who is he? Is he a** killer**?_ I shudder at the last thought. I am really scared to know who it is.

Jackson finally helps him get to the shore and I see him face. It's _him._

The guy who I hated the most…_ Andrew_.

Who is Andrew? You are probably asking. He is/was my boyfriend. I never really got the chance to break up with him. He wanted the trip so **badly** I gave in to shut him up. He is to blame that they are dead since Jackson convinced me I was not to blame.

* * *

Short I know. Really really short. I just wanted 2 see your reaction. no flames M/J is coming just not yet. Rachel still needs him then Mel can have him back. i promise. 

if i get at least 1 or 2 reviews or none. i will still try to put up the next chapter.

I guess everyone is in the bandwagon only word i could think of for idea other ppl on the island. that's cool. hopefully it doesn't sound lyk a repeat. : D

p.s. couples should have a combo name like Tom Cruise and Katie its tomcat

what would it be for Melissa and Jackson? just a thought we don't have to but i thought it be cool


	5. Hurt all over

My "grandpa" (he was one to me) died recently so that's why I haven't had time to update.

Disclaimer: When I am the future diactor of the world then I would own this show but I'm not (and I will never be) : p.

* * *

Everyone is giving me looks when we are eating lunch. Andrew hasn't woken up yet but he's stable now. They all know he's a friend of mine so they thought I wanted to spend all my time with him but I don't. I still haven't forgiven him. He was the one organizing this trip and all it did was basically break my heart and kill my friends. Daley tells me that he's awake and wants to see me. I look at Jackson and he gives me a little nod that I should at least see him. So I go into the tent. 

He wasn't bent too out of shape. His whole face lit up when he saw me. _Odd, he nevered looked that happy to see me, _I thought.

"How are you?" I still cared for him but just as much as before.

"I'm okay. I am so gald that I found you" something inside me snapped.

"What!?! Now you are happy to see me but during the trip you **organized** you were all over Beth!" I at the verge of crying. I bet everyone heard my outburst. But no one dared go inside.

"It's all in the past. Please forgive me" he pleaded

"I... don't think I can -in a small voice- **ever. **I'm sorry" I run out of the tent.

Why does he always have to do this!?! When ever he does something wrong and I confront him he turns it around and makes me the bad guy. I look up. I have no clue where I am. (She ran for about 10 minutes) Then I heard a voice... a guy's voice calling me. I turn around and it's...

* * *

Short... again. I'm sorry I haven't updated. 

R&R makes updates go faster :D


End file.
